Whatever
by darling can we
Summary: As Connor's older brother, Travis felt it was his duty to be aware of his brother's activities. [One shot; Connor/Katie]


As Connor's older brother, Travis felt it was his duty to be aware of his brother's activities. At first he hadn't noticed that Connor was acting differently lately—running off at odd times for long periods, always looking a bit too cheerful and flushed for "no reason," lost in thought and staring into space whenever Travis talked to him.

Then Connor started coming back to the cabins late with his hair more tousled than ever and shirt wrinkled. If Travis stood close with a magnifying glass, he'd see faint traces of pink lipgloss on Connor's lips and cheeks. As a good brother, Travis cornered him in a headlock the next time he saw Connor like that, and asked, "So, who's the girl?"

Connor wrestled him around, trying to get out of his hold. "Dude, get off me!" They ended up fumbling on the ground before Connor managed to push Travis away.

"Who is it?" Travis said, sitting up on his forearms and grinning.

Connor tried to keep his face straight, but there was a slight red to it, and he kept looking off, avoiding Travis's eyes. Travis sneered. "I knew it. I am so hurt—that you would _lie _to your own _brother_." Travis stood up and crossed his arms while Connor shrugged.

"Whatever, dude," Connor said. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yeah, sure." Travis left it at that, and watched Connor walk over to his bed.

Travis would figure it out soon.

xxxxxx

By spying on Connor like he should've done a long time ago.

It was a little before dinner, and as Travis kept Connor in his sight, he made sure to keep himself hidden from view. Every so often Connor would look back like he felt someone behind him, only to shrug and resume walking.

The anticipation was overwhelming. Travis followed Connor to the stables, where he could hear pegasi whinnying. He looked around the corner, silently laughing. Finally, he'd get to see who the mystery girl was—

_Katie Gardner?_

"What?" he blurted out, but it wasn't loud enough for Connor and Katie to hear. She was walking a horse back into its stables when Connor sneaked up behind and poked her sides. When she jumped, spinning around, Connor wrapped his arms around her.

"Dork," Katie said, flicking his shoulder before leaning up and—

Travis couldn't take it. He leaned so far out he tripped right into the opening, exclaiming, "Oh my gods, are you two serious." He coughed as he breathed in dirt and hay, while Connor and Katie sprang apart. (Though, Connor still had his hand on her lower back, and Travis couldn't believe she wasn't hitting it away.)

Connor scowled. "What're you doing?"

"This—," Travis jumped to his feet, finger pointing at them. "What is _this_? Are you—why didn't I—how did I not know?"

Since when were Katie and his brother so cozy together? Why didn't Connor tell him? Connor's hand drifted more out to Katie's side, and he pulled her closer to him, though she blushed and probably wished Travis would just scram.

Not until he got some answers.

"We're, uh." Connor looked at Katie for confirmation, and she gave a small smile back and _holy Hermes they were serious_. "We're . . . dating."

"Since when!" Travis asked, eyes narrowed and hands fumbling the rate as the questions flying through his brain.

"A while," Katie answered.

"A while," Travis repeated, voice flat.

Connor sighed, stuffing his other hand into his pocket. "Trav, look—"

"You weren't going to tell me?" Travis said, only slightly realizing he sounded like a brokenhearted mom whose baby was growing up. Connor could've given him a heads up when he started digging the girl who considered them enemies (frenemies on a good day). Travis thought back to all their interactions, any prank pulled on Katie, anything that could tell him things between her and his brother were changing.

Then he felt like a fool.

Yeah, he noticed how Katie didn't glare at them as much anymore. And when Connor would play around with her, she would only narrow her eyes slightly, an almost unnoticeable smile on her face before she turned away. All the little comments Connor would make here and there about Katie that Travis never gave much thought to. Man, Travis was slacking at noticing obvious things. He still wasn't sure how to feel.

". . . You can have him on weekends but he has to be back at the cabin by 11 pm on Sundays," Travis said. "I get custody of him during weekdays."

Silence and a few confused stares later, Katie rolled her eyes as she blushed, while Connor looked like he wanted to smack Travis upside the head.

Travis sniffled. "My baby bro is growing up." He wiped away invisible tears. "Good, kid. I guess."

Connor spoke up. "Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."


End file.
